


Неразорванная нить

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, Duelling, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Похоже на поединок. Или танец двух хищников – у кого найдется больше выдержки, тот и победит.





	Неразорванная нить

Люминесцентные лампы ярко освещали чистое, совершенно пустое пространство, окружающее гуля. Половина, где находился следователь, оставалась в полумраке. По стеклянному экрану, разделявшему их, порой пробегали заблудившиеся блики.  
  
«Похоже на сцену, чертовски похоже на сцену, и сейчас гуль даст очередное представление. Но никто ведь не расстроится, если я тоже немного поучаствую?» — решил Курео.  
  
— Следователь старшего класса Мадо Курео. Как интересно… — Порпора выглядел довольным, как кот, дорвавшийся до сметаны. — Пришел поговорить о своем напарнике?  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет. — Курео сел напротив.  
  
Похоже на поединок. Или танец двух хищников — у кого найдется больше выдержки, тот и победит.  
  
— Хочу поглядеть на тебя.  
  
— Разве ты не все обо мне знаешь? — Он улыбался мягкой ласковой улыбкой.  
  
— Дела, досье… — Курео неопределенно махнул рукой, взгляд его блуждал в неведомых пространствах, — макулатура, бюрократия. Чушь, — улыбнулся он, глядя теперь противнику прямо в глаза. — Вся правда тут, — он снова махнул рукой, но уже в его сторону. — И ложь тоже. Мне вот кажется, что ты весь состоишь из лжи. Что она и есть твоя суть, но и это обман — хорошую ложь можно выстроить только на фундаменте из правды.  
  
— Ты любопытный экземпляр, Мадо Курео. Для человека, я имею в виду. Пришел помериться силой духа? Напрасно. В тебе слишком много боли, — он смотрел долго, проникновенно, будто ждал признания и, не дождавшись, продолжил: — Ты до сих пор не отпустил ее, так ведь? Ты бежишь за ней, будто можешь догнать. Но это невозможно, — лицо Порпоры было полно сочувствия. — Она всегда на шаг впереди тебя. Как бы близко ты не подходил к смерти — а ты хочешь подойти к ней как можно ближе, перейти грань — ты не догонишь _ее_ и тогда.  
  
Курео тихо хихикал — нарочно или оно само вырывалось, он не мог бы сказать.  
  
— Ты же должен быть христианином. Твоя вера учит любви, или я не прав?  
  
— Вера! Вера всесильна и безгранична! Вера способна на все и превыше разума и логики. Вера правит всеми нами.  
  
— Неужели ты никогда не любил?  
  
Порпора расхохотался.  
  
— О! Я люблю, тебе не понять этого, но я люблю их всех, я вижу их тайные струны, их раны, их боль — любовь помогает мне, любовь ведет их ко мне, отдает их мне. Я знаю их, я прикасаюсь к их душам, и они сделают все, они пойдут за мной даже ненавидя, потому что я один могу проникнуть так глубоко, увидеть их суть, коснуться сокровенного. И они готовы на все ради этого прикосновения, чтобы не остаться в одиночестве, во тьме, потерянными тенями. Они ухватятся даже за боль. Я знаю их страхи, я могу показать их демонов. Они мои. Мои. Потому что сами так решили, сами пришли ко мне…  
  
Его вкрадчивый голос звучал нежно, убаюкивал, обволакивал. Убеждал. Слово за словом, виток за витком выплетая паутину, приманивая жертву.  
  
Глаза Порпоры горели азартом, горячим неистовым огнем. Он любил эту игру, наслаждался ею, и рад был поделиться секретами своего искусства с тем, кто мог понять, оценить. Он купался в своей власти, которая окружала его невидимым сияющим ореолом даже здесь и сейчас. Он торжествовал.  
  
На губах Курео все ещё блуждала усмешка. У него не было слов. Он чувствовал пустоту внутри, он стоял на краю, и, чтобы идти вперёд, ему необходим был мост.  
  
И он построит его.  
  
Он поднялся и пошёл к выходу. Гуль прожигал его спину взглядом.  
  
У самой двери Курео обернулся и долго смотрел на своего противника, склонив голову. Над пропастью медленно росли металлические балки, натягивались ванты, ложился прочный настил.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он наконец. — Ты умеешь заглянуть прямо в душу и отыскать там чувства, сыграть на нужных струнах. Но ты не умеешь любить, Порпора. Привязанность, боль, страх — это лишь инструменты для тебя. Ты пытаешься поймать людей в ловушку, удержать за их чувства, словно за ниточки, превратить в послушных марионеток. Ты упиваешься властью, но это другое. Это рабство. Ты можешь подчинять, можешь привязать к себе, но ты никогда не получишь их любовь, потому как сам не можешь почувствовать ее. Твои куклы — живые люди, и они уйдут от тебя, как только увидят нити в твоих руках, они разорвут их и освободятся. Но ты так и не сможешь любить.  
  
Мост был готов, и Курео шагнул на него.  
  
— Но пока мои нити крепки и марионетки послушны, они мои. Где ты видел, чтобы куклы сбегали от кукловода?  
  
Курео покачал головой.  
  
— Неужели тебе нужны слабые, Порпора? Сильный духом почувствует фальшь и увидит твою игру, он найдёт путь. В любом случае шанс есть, иначе тебя не забавляла бы эта игра. Я прав?  
  
Порпора расхохотался.  
  
— Хочешь увидеть мою победу?  
  
Курео взялся за ручку двери, но, обернувшись, пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты уже проиграл, — усмешка его чуть изменилась, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то мечтательное и скрылось за обычной гримасой.  
  
Пусть люди видят то, что нужно, то, что хотят видеть. Свои чувства он оставит при себе.  
  
Мадо Курео любил игру не меньше Донато Порпоры, но кто бы что ни думал о нем и кем бы ни считал, у него было то, что не могло стать ставкой в игре, потому как было неизмеримо больше любой игры, любой власти. И даже жизни.  


***

  
  
Дверь за следователем закрылась.  
  
Жаль. Хорошая могла бы получиться партия. Донато Порпора любил поединки со стоящими противниками. Этот был неплох. Весьма неплох. Но, кажется, не готов рисковать по-настоящему, не готов к большим ставкам. Досадно.  
  
В одном только он ошибся, — гуль посмотрел на собственное отражение в бронированном стекле, — у каждого правила есть исключения. Так уж вышло, что больше всего этого следователя должно интересовать именно оно.  
  
Донато подумал, как он ценит в противнике сильную волю, упрямство, стремление бороться до конца — и после конца, после поражения. Какой трепет вызывает в нем чистота невинности, как жаждет он отточить, закалить ее испытанием, поднять к новым высотам. Чтобы низвергнуть ее или склониться перед ней — он и сам не знал, это великая тайна, которая манила его. Он бы хотел узнать, что сделает тогда. Но… еще никто не поставил его перед этим выбором. Как жаль.  
  
_Твой напарник будет принадлежать мне настолько, насколько сам того захочет, насколько сам позволит мне. Не больше того. Но и не меньше._  
  
Ты ошибаешься, следователь, даже прожженные людоеды способны полюбить. Хотя бы раз.   
  
— Ты ведь не обманываешь себя, да? — задал он вопрос отражению в стекле.  


***

  
  
В воздухе носились пятипалые кленовые листья, потерянно шуршали по обочинам, влекомые осенним ветром в одному ему известные края. По темному небу мчались рваные клочья облаков, а из набухших дождем туч срывались холодные капли. Одинокие птицы высоко над головой то ли боролись с потоком воздуха, то ли приникали к нему. Человеку внизу приходилось тяжелее.  
  
В районном управлении CCG погасли почти все окна. Даже местные трудоголики разошлись по домам. Однако в их кабинете еще горел свет, о чем сообщала сияющая полоса под дверью, яркой чертой прорезающая темноту коридора.  
  
_Ну конечно, кто бы мог сомневаться. Амон-кун просто так не сдается._  
  
Он так и уснул на столе среди разложенных бумаг, уронив голову на руки. По экрану компьютера бегала цветная заставка.  
  
Курео присел на край стола и осторожно потряс напарника за плечо. Тот вскинулся тут же, заозирался, словно ожидая услышать сигнал тревоги. Потом посмотрел на ухмыляющееся лицо старшего товарища и смущенно опустил глаза.  
  
— Тебя никто не ждет дома, Амон-кун?  
  
Мальчик мотнул головой — то ли отвечая отрицанием, то ли отметая сам вопрос. На щеках проступил румянец.  
  
— Простите, Мадо-сан. Я хотел разобраться с этим делом…  
  
— У нас будет на это еще не один день, Амон-кун.  
  
— Простите, — Амон собирал бумаги, не решаясь снова поднять глаза.  
  
— Не пытайся успеть сделать все и сразу. Следствие — кропотливая работа. Тут спешить не нужно.  
  
Мальчик сверкнул на него глазами, но вслух не сказал ничего. Потом отрывисто кивнул, демонстрируя, что подчиняется.  
  
Курео следил за ним, прищурив глаз. Из парня может выйти хороший следователь. Если только…  
  
Курео присмотрелся к нему внимательно.  
_  
Ты уверен, что разорвал все нити, мальчик?_  
  
_«Оставь прошлое в прошлом»_ , — подумал он было, но Касука оглядывалась на него через плечо в тот последний раз и будто звала его снова: «Следуй за мной, любимый». В такие моменты он очень ясно понимал, что сам не хочет рвать нити, даже если они удерживают его на месте, связывают, не дают идти вперед, даже если огонь гнева сжигает его изнутри. Слишком страшно, слишком больно — отпустить прошлое, отпустить _ее_ навсегда. И он будет бежать по замкнутому кругу до самого конца…  
  
_Разорви эти нити, мальчик, ты сможешь. Пока еще не поздно._


End file.
